Chanarong Sintawichai
Chanarong Sintawichai 'is a bracket resident of Celeste City, currently employed as local martial arts coach. Overview description here Appearence Chanarong is tall and thin, and although he has quite a bit of lean muscle on his body, it is hidden behind his clothing and doesn't seem to stand out much unless he is flexing it or has his shirt off while training in his hobbies. He leaves his raven black hair up in a loose ponytail and has dark eyes that are thin and serious. '''S'ince Chana moved to Celeste only recently, he still has many outfits from his homeland culture. Though he has replaced his old pants with an assortment of the stylish wash jeans, he still has a lot of his Thai shirts in his clothing collection. While most of his outfits are western style, though not as matching to the United States, sometimes he will put on one of the colorful and simple shirts of his nation's heritage. No matter what, he always has a clean appearance. Personality Summary Positive Personality Traits *Disciplined **Chana is very much focused on obeying the rules. He believes in being a controlled and restrained individual who can manage to keep his emotions within certain bounds; this controlled emotion behavior causes him to come off as cold and dismissive, but actually allows him to focus on his emotions and think through a lot of issues that he may face. He can deal with others without being selfish, and often does not worry about the same issues that a very emotional person may fret over. Many may feel uncomfortable around him because of this, and often he will blankly stare when people talk to him, causing him to not be a part of many conversations. **However, there are times when even he cannot control his discipline, and often this can be seen in his mind as a failure. Growing up, he often had issues of losing control, but now it isn't as frequent but it still may occur. If he loses control of his emotions or does not find a successful way to deal with them, he will often completely shut down in the best way he knows how. He will withdraw into working out and practicing Muay Thai, using this practice as a tool to focus on one thing and assist in gaining control of his emotions one again. If someone interacts with him during this time, they may often find themselves facing an emotionless person who will not hesitate to verbally lash out in effort to get them away. It is much better to allow him the time to work through his emotions and find a way to contain them once more. *Loyal **Chana is terribly loyal to those he becomes close to. He will constantly help his few friends out, and will do anything to protect his family. He will answer to his masters that he trains with no matter the request, and trusts them with his life. Because of this, he demands high standards to any individual before he calls them friends, and even than he may not consider them close enough for him to trust and dedicate himself to until they prove themselves, and he proves himself in turn. **This often is a result of his demand for perfectionism, and a belief that one should keep friends who will positively motivate him. He seeks people who best support his lifestyle and accept or even participate in the same types of activities. However, there are chances he may find someone who is conflicting with his personality if they have something that he needs, as he will often look for companions who help fulfill a need.It is tough to get Chana as a friend, but once that happens he becomes a friend for life. That, however, does not stop him from becoming irritated if they rub him the wrong way, and when extreme evens occur, there is always a chance he may accept them as an imperfection of his life and cut them away forever. This conflict to loyalty only comes at an extreme circumstance. *Dedicated **Because of Chana's intense training in Muay Thai, Chana had developed a tendency to become dedicated to any goal. He will wholly commit himself to a cause he deems worthy, no matter how he may appear during his dedication. In his mind, as long as he finds himself content with his commitment, it does not matter what others think of the means he uses to get to that goal. This can result in him becoming so single minded that he appears obsessive with completing something to perfection. This is the main thing that can cause him stress, mostly because he wants to dedicate himself wholly but also wants to make sure he gets it right. **However, while he shows a devotion to many things, he also refuses to spread himself thin, so when he feels he is overwhelmed he will often turn down new opportunities. This causes him to appear rude to others when they ask for help in even the little things, because he is so selective in his dedication. Often, however, he will turn down things after he feels stressed out, as he is quite blind as to where the line stands between being in control of his tasks and being overwhelmed with too many tasks. This is another point where he may become overwhelmed and push people away in effort to complete everything he can. Negative Personality Traits *Indifferent **Chana just doesn't seem to care. Whenever someone asks for his opinion, often he will simply shrug if he even bothers to answer. In his mind, he really can't find the time to have an opinion or a concern of things around him unless they directly affect his life or those he cares about. Even then, if its something that doesn't appear to be a big deal, Chana will simply let things go on and allow others to choose their own fate. This results in him dismissing issues and irritating others who attempt to have his opinion, so anyone who wants to get close will have to learn to adjust. **If they show an attempt to adjust, he will as a result open up slightly in acceptance of friendship. Though he won't be warm and bubbly, mostly because this trait is a large part of his personality, he will make an effort to pay attention to his friends and give his opinion, though this often may mean he is upfront and verbal about his lack of concern of an issue. He may even go as far as to alert his friends that the issue is one he sees as unimportant and should be ignored, which often he holds inside around strangers. This may result in irritation for those around him, but at least he is honest about it. *Perfectionist **Chana believes that perfection is possible and is something that everyone should work for. As a result, anything less than perfection is unacceptable and must either be dropped from the routine or worked on until perfect is achieved. Though this is something often focused around himself, he does notice when others lose sight of perfectionism, and finds a bit of irritation in those who simply give up when they clearly can improve. If he sees them able to achieve higher ability but they simply give up, he will become somewhat irritated but also able to let it go, thanks to his indifferent and disciplined demeanor. Though, those kinds of people would be considered his major pet peeve. **During his training, he will spend hours working on a single move or pose until he gets it just as he desires. Yet, even if one day he sees it as perfect, often he will come back another and find something else to alter and make it just right. It is an obsessive demand that he has upon himself and one that he often does not disclose with others unless they are working in groups. Though he has now learned that some situations are lost causes, either by outside effects or not enough time in the day, there are specific situations that he will have obsessive needs for perfection, and those are times where no one should try and persuade him otherwise. If he determines he will fail at something or get less than perfect, he often will become irritated and as a result train harder in the things he is good at. Mostly, if he fails at one thing, he gains tunnel vision and sees every other failure he currently is facing, and will try to work hard in effort to succeed and make them perfect. *Soldier **A strange word to describe Chana, but it really is true once you break it down. While he has never fought in any sort of war, his entire personality screams a fighter that will follow any orders. The best way to describe a soldier is "an active, loyal, or militant follower of an organization", and that is just what Chana is. Once he has found his organization, he will follow orders without any sort of questioning, even if the ethics of the order are off. He is a firm believer in faith in what you follow. It is very hard for him to trust another person and to agree to follow them, so once he gets to that point (if ever) where he is following someone or something, he will dedicate his whole being once the process is complete. **In his mind, if someone earns his trust, he can only offer the utmost dedication and respect possible, and that includes never questioning that which he follows (as this is what he expects from those he trusts). While this may seem positive, blind dedication can often result in him being willing to kill if request by that which he puts his faith into. As a result, he often will be the aggressor whenever a situation or leader demands of it, or be the first to step in and assist in those he trusts. He gives his all in the few friends he holds, which is why he has so few friends because of how much he puts in to a friendship he accepts. Yet, this trait mixing with his indifference often may cause him to verbally voice his opinion on if the action he takes is important. He doesn't do this to argue, but simply to show that he feels it is unnecessary. That being said, if the person he is following disputes his feelings, he will not argue or bring it up again. Hobbies * '''Sepak Takraw **A very extreme sport originally founded in Southeast Asia, Sepak Takraw combines elements from soccer, volleyball, net football, gymnastics, and martial arts. Chanarong originally played it while he was at home, and was even on his local school's team. When he tries to explain it to others, he relates it to Hacky Sack, only the ball is bigger and there are three people to the team. On a court much like a badminton court, and takes a lot of flexibility and control as most of the kicks and hits are extreme, and mimic moves from martial arts. Sepak Takraw is one of the main reasons why Chanarong is athletic, and he refuses to play other sports since they don't reach the demands that Takraw does. Chanarong also is willing to teach younger children how to play the game, as he considers it an honor to pass along the concept of the sport to others, and might even be willing to teach his fellow colleagues. However, they would have to show potential, or Chanarong will be unwilling to 'waste time'. *'Muay Thai' **Muay Thai is the national martial arts form in Thailand, and one that Chanarong studied in detail while he lived in his homeland. The main trait of Muay Thai is that it makes use of punches, kicks, elbows and knee strikes, using eight "points of contact" as opposed to "two points" (fists) in Western boxing and "four points" (hands and feet) used in sport-oriented martial arts. Naturally, this sport requires intense conditioning, and growing up Chana was forced to train himself to be in the condition as if he were to fight in the ring. As a result, he has an intense discipline and always finds time to work out and keep in his shape. Even if he no longer fights in rings, he still holds up the standard to work hard and keep his strength up. *'Cooking Thai Cuisine' **An abnormal trait for the physical teen, Chanarong actually strongly enjoys cooking his national cuisine. Thai cuisine places emphasis on lightly prepared dishes with strong aromatic components. Thai cuisine is known for being spicy. Balance, detail and variety are important to Thai cooking. Thai food is known for its balance of the five fundamental taste senses in each dish or the overall meal: hot (spicy), sour, sweet, salty, and (optional) bitter. Because of the intense focus one needs to perfect these complex dishes, Chana enjoys making this food as often as he can. Not only does it come out as a flavorful result, but it gives him more time to spend with his family. Development Category:Civilian